Hazard detection and alarm signaling devices for detecting fire, smoke, carbon monoxide, radon, natural gas, chlorine, water, moisture, etc., are well known in the art. Such devices may be coupled together to form an interconnected system of, for example, independent spatially diverse smoke detectors using an input-output (IO) bus. However, conventional devices using IO buses are not dynamic and can therefore not accommodate synchronization or accommodate alarm signaling contentions.
A temporal horn pattern has become a standard evacuation pattern in the smoke detection market. The pattern is 0.5 seconds on and 0.5 seconds off for three pulses (cycles) then 1.5 seconds off before starting a new sequence of three pulses, e.g., per the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) 72: National Fire Alarm and Signaling Code. Commercial and industrial hazard detection and alarm annunciation systems use complex and expensive central panel monitoring and alarm annunciation control for synchronization of the temporal horn patterns. In a residential spatially diverse multiple detector system there is currently no integrated circuit based device that will synchronize the temporal horn pattern. Without synchronization, the clarity of the temporal horn pattern may be lost, see FIG. 2.